


How to train your dragon

by our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, PWP, strange humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Порно без порно, зато с тупыми шутками





	How to train your dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Варнинг: диалоги, достойные Евгения Ваганыча, пасхалочки.  
> За вычитку спасибо Cunla.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Юра, — что ты завис? Ты мне всю руку уже обслюнявил.  
— Они слишком короткие, — Отабек выглядит задумчивым. — Может, сделать здесь разрез, чтобы было удобней схватиться?  
Он легко касается губами кожи на запястье. Проводит пальцами по краю перчатки, и Юра дергается.  
— Щекотно, — он морщится. — Ладно, давай еще раз.  
Отабек прикусывает зубами край перчатки, тянет на себя. Выходит все еще плохо.  
— Надо взять на размер больше, — говорит он. Или с пальцами, с ними должно быть проще.  
— Давай сразу варежки мне купим? Красные, как у Деда Мороза.  
— И трусы с меховой опушкой, — Отабек смеется. — Произведешь фурор.  
— Хватит отлынивать, — Юра кладет палец ему на губы, и Отабек слегка кусает его, лижет подушечку.  
— У тебя рука дрожит, — говорит он. Юра хмурится.  
— Потому что я уже полчаса торчу здесь, как на паперти. А ты — ты даже не стараешься.  
Отабек поднимает брови в притворном удивлении. Берет его руку в свою, облизывает пальцы, целует костяшки.  
— Разве по мне незаметно, что я стараюсь?  
Юра проводит большим пальцем по его губам, не встретив сопротивления, проталкивает его глубже в рот, осторожно трогает кромку зубов, слегка нажимает на язык — горячий и мокрый.  
— Разве мама не говорила тебе, что разговаривать с набитым ртом неприлично? — он старается придать своему тону больше язвительности, хотя живот сладко сводит от предвкушения.  
Отабек выпускает его пальцы изо рта, стягивает перчатку — на этот раз у него удивительным образом получается. Глаза его такие темные, что зрачки не различить.  
— Мама говорила мне не делать многих вещей, которые я собираюсь сделать.  
— Ложиться спать после одиннадцати? — Юра облизывает губы, когда Отабек наклоняется к нему, но все-таки продолжает, — ходить без шапки зимой? Есть конфеты перед супом?  
Он поднимается с кровати и отворачивается, выдвигает ящик и начинает в нем рыться.  
— Нашел! — Юра надеется, что голос звучит естественно. — Мы еще, между прочим, не все отрепетировали.  
Он ждет, что Отабек подойдет к нему, обнимет, прижмет к стене, подхватит под бедра и посадит на комод — все, что угодно, но тот не двигается с места. Юра достает из ящика солнцезащитные очки и машет ими.  
— Снимать очки куда проще, чем перчатку, — улыбается Отабек.  
— Легкие пути не для нас. Ты должен их поймать и надеть на себя. Готов? — он нервничает сильнее, чем думал, поэтому, не дожидаясь ответа, кидает очки в Отабека.  
— Блядь, — сдавленным голосом говорит тот, схватившись за глаз.  
— Блядь! — Юра кидается к нему. — Ты цел? Дай посмотрю. Видеть можешь? Пиздец, прости меня, я косой. Сейчас врача вызову.  
— Да не нужно врача, — Отабек моргает, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. — Вроде вижу. Максимум синяк будет.  
— Я принесу лед, — виновато говорит Юра.  
Он достает из крохотного гостиничного холодильника формочку со льдом, прикладывает ее к лицу Отабека с таким усердием, что чуть не заезжает ему по носу. Отабек терпит это проявление заботы стоически. Юра, убедившись, что тот не собирается немедленно умирать, находит на полу очки.  
— Линза вылетела, — вздыхает он. — Жаль, это были мои любимые очки.  
— А еще, надеюсь, это был твой любимый я, — мрачно говорит Отабек.  
— Почему был? — Юра задумчиво вертит в руках сломанную оправу, затем говорит: — Пожалуй, просто кину их куда-нибудь в сторону. В кого-то, кого не жалко.  
Отабек притягивает его к себе за воротник и целует. Юра ласкающе проводит пальцами по холодной ото льда щеке.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь доводилось лизать кувалду на морозе? — задумчиво спрашивает он и, не дожидаясь ответа, прикасается к виску губами.  
— Только качели, — усмехается Отабек, пока Юра расстегивает на нем джинсы. — Не самое приятное воспоминание.  
— Ты скоро о нем забудешь. Блядь, как меня бесит эта пуговица, — Юра наклоняется над ним, стоя одним коленом на кровати, и сердито дергает за пояс. — Что вместо рук у людей, которые ее пришивали, тараканьи лапы?  
Он мягко толкает Отабека на спину, наклоняется над ним и жадно целует, кусает шею под ухом, лижет ключицу. Ему хочется, чтобы тот перестал быть таким спокойным и сдержанным. Юра кладет руку ему на грудь, опираясь, и чувствует, как приподнимаются ребра во время вдоха. Кожа горячая даже через футболку.  
— Странно, — говорит Отабек. — Обычно у меня с ней проблем нет. Может быть, это с твоими руками что-то не так?  
— Обычно тебя они устраивают, — идиотская пуговица наконец поддается, и Юра стаскивает с него джинсы вместе с бельем. — Даже более чем.  
Отабек резко выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, когда чужая ладонь в перчатке сжимается на его члене. Юра наклоняется к нему, опираться на одну руку неудобно, но Отабек под его пальцами такой горячий и твердый, что можно и потерпеть.  
— Так что там ты говорил? — ласково спрашивает Юра, практически касаясь губами уха. Плечо начинает болеть, и он чувствует себя каким-то ебаным йогом, разве что носком дотянуться до затылка осталось. Отабек расстегивает на нем джинсы — у него это получается быстрее, потому что юрины левайсы шили нормальные люди с руками, растущими из плеч, — и когда он накрывает ладонью его пах, Юру будто прошибает током. Он все-таки теряет равновесие и почти что падает на Отабека, в последний момент выставив вторую руку перед собой.  
— Убит, — шепчет Отабек, и Юра мстительно кусает его за плечо. Он гладит Отабека по щеке, тот стягивает зубами вторую перчатку и целует в ладонь.  
— Заебись из меня тренер вышел бы, — он срывается на стон, когда Отабек обводит большим пальцем головку его члена, размазывая смазку.  
— Тебе сказать, почему это плохая идея? — спрашивает он. Юра мотает головой, потому что его перестает интересовать все, кроме правой руки Отабека у него в штанах и левой на заднице. Отабек притягивает его ближе к себе, трется членом о его живот, оставляя влажные следы. Двигает ладонью быстро и резко, и Юра утыкается лицом ему в шею, стараясь стонать не слишком громко. Он сжимает член Отабека, проводит до самого основания, и тот кончает. Юра всхлипывает и падает ему на грудь.  
"Надо добавить еще одну тренировку на руки", — рассеянно думает он.  
Спустя пятнадцать минут они успевают сходить в душ и обнаруживают, что на часах почти полночь.  
— Мы так и не отработали эту хуйню с перчаткой, — сонно бормочет Юра. — Наверняка что-то пойдет не так.  
— Я могу потренироваться, пока ты спишь, — Отабек говорит ему куда-то за ухо, от этого тепло и немного щекотно. — Мне нужна только твоя рука.  
Юра поворачивается к нему и внимательно смотрит прямо в глаза.  
— Обещай, что не сделаешь с ней ничего противоестественного.  
— Только когда ты проснешься, — отвечает Отабек, — и только если ты этого захочешь.


End file.
